


Blood Ties

by MerMom31



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMom31/pseuds/MerMom31
Summary: Things had changed for me the moment that I met her. Her amber eyes had captivated me. I hoped that she would be mine.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Blood Ties

(First time doing a Skyrim short story. My character is based on the one I’m playing right now, and some things are modded, such as the ring and her outfit. Some of the other things will come from the mod as well. Chara is pronounced Shara)

I look between her coffin in our home, and the ring in my hand. Serana and I have had a pretty rocky relationship. It started when I rescued her from the tomb she was encased in. We’d been through pretty much everything. From the Dawnguard trusting her, to getting the Elder Scroll from her mother, all the way up to killing her father and restoring her castle. Looking around, Castle Volkihar had turned into a beautiful place. I was happy to restore it with her. 

Thinking back, she’d been visibly upset when I chose to be cured of Sanguinare Vampiris, but I explained to her that it was only to get the Dawnguards help to destroy her father and his evil influence. I promised her that I wanted to be changed again when the time was right. That was about a year ago.

Since then, we’ve been on many other adventures, including a few from the Dark Brotherhood. In the end, however, Serana and I knew they had to be destroyed. Especially after they betrayed me. In my opinion, they got what was coming to them. 

Speaking of them, I looked back to the ring in my hand. It was the nightweaver's band, but I had it spruced up a bit. It still held the silver band and amethyst stone, but I had an Argonian jeweler I knew in Riften spruce it up the last time we traveled through. Instead of a plain band, it now had a beautiful set of runes carved into it. An infinity band, showing that my love for her would last forever. 

I hadn’t planned to ever fall in love with a vampire, but something about her amber eyes cast a spell over me. That and her standing up to her family in defense of me. To hear her tell her father that she trusted me over even him, well, to me that sealed itself around my heart. I knew that I would never love another. 

The ring itself held other benefits as well. In addition to increasing her sneak by 10%, it also decreased the cost of her destruction magic by 10%. 

Biting my lip once more, I turned my eyes to the setting sun, knowing that she would be up soon. Looking upon the table that I kept in our room, I let my gaze wander upon our food. Even though she liked blood every now and then, she also enjoyed the tastes of the food that I cooked. Tonight was venison chops with baked potatoes and leeks grilled with garlic. Bread of course and to finish I got her favorite spiced wine. Serana liked the flavor and she commented to me more than once that she liked the warm feeling it gave her.

To make the night a bit more special, I laced her wine with a vial of my blood. Mine was the only blood she normally liked to drink, but after tonight, if all goes as I plan, she will have to look elsewhere when she gets thirsty. 

Hearing the woman I love begin to stir, I quickly place the ring in the pouch at my waist. I was dressed rather nicely in my own opinion. I was wearing my rogue sorceress outfit. It was a low cut shirt that showed just enough chest, with tight leather pants and an underbust laced corset. Specially made leather boots and gloves finished the outfit. It did come with a hooded cloak but since we were inside for the day, I didn’t think I needed it.

Around my neck was the silver necklace she had created for me. To show her loyalty, Serana had the necklace made and a bloodstone placed in the middle. I only ever took it off to bathe. She told me that it would enhance my health during any battles. 

Running my finger down the chain, I watched as the lid of her coffin opened and she sat up, smiling at me. “Something smells delicious, other than you, of course.” I flushed at her flirtation and smiled. “I made dinner for you. It’s been a while.” 

Getting out of her coffin, Serana made her way over to the table, her smile growing as she watched me. “Well, Chara, don’t you look nice?” Shrugging it off, I tried to play it off. “Well, it’s been a while since we’ve been home and I wanted to do something nice for you.” Nodding, Serana took her seat across from me. “I agree. That month long excursion to take out the Dark Brotherhood was exhausting, even for me. I still can’t believe they turned on you, after everything you had done for them.” 

Putting my hand over hers, I smiled to try and calm her anger. “It’s over now, Serana. We are free to live our lives as we choose…...for the moment anyway. You never know when a Jarl might send word.” I joked, causing her to laugh. “Yes, well, you ARE the Dragonborn after all.”

Lifting her goblet, I saw her eyes widen as she tasted the wine. “Essence of spice and Chara. Lovely.” She smirked at me as she dug into her meal. “I figured it would be a nice surprise.”  
Nodding at my words, Serana swallowed her food and looked at me. “It is a wonderful surprise, Chara. But I don’t want you to feel obligated to do these things for me. We do have servants to help us.” 

“I understand that, but sometimes I just like to cook for you, that’s all.” Smiling again, we both finished the meal in silence, listening to the music that was wafting up the stairs. I watched as Serana took her goblet and made her way to the balcony, looking to the full moon outside. “It’s a lovely night tonight. The moon has an orange tint to it.” 

Moving to join her, I stopped beside her, gazing up at it. “A harvest moon, I believe it’s called.” Turning to gaze at her, I watched her sip her wine, bathed in the bright moonlight. Her skin, while milky white before, became ethereal in the satin of the light. With her amber eyes and dark hair, Serana truly was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid my eyes on. 

“I love you.” I whispered, causing her eyes to widen and turn to me. “Chara?” She asked, her own words a breath upon her lips. I knelt to one knee and produced the ring, causing Serana to accidentally drop her goblet over the side. Following my gaze to it, I chuckled. “There went your wine.” Serana just shook her head. “Forget that! What are you doing?!”

Smiling, I took her hand in mine and looked into her shocked eyes. “Serana…..we’ve been through so much together and you have put so much trust in me. I have put the same trust in you. I could never imagine trusting anyone as I do you. My life is in your hands…..my heart is in your hands. From the first moment I looked into your beautiful amber eyes, I was hooked.”

Her free hand went to her mouth and tears filled her eyes. “Oh my…..Chara……”

Shaking my head, I closed my eyes. “Please, let me finish. You put so much trust in me, even over your family. You put me ahead of them and I cannot tell you what it means to me.” Opening my eyes, I felt hot tears make their way down my cheeks. “I know what they did to you. I know what you had to endure in that horrible……” Shaking my head again, I cleared my throat as I heard her choked sob. 

“I will NEVER hurt you that way, Serana. I will spend my life protecting you and everything that you hold dear. I want to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?”

Looking down at the ring I held, I saw a smile split her face. “I n-never thought I would be able to do this.  
I never thought I would be able to trust anyone ever again. But you melted my frozen heart and I wouldn’t have it done by anyone else. So my answer is yes. Yes! Chara Blackwater, I will marry you!” I placed the ring on her finger and laughed as I stood, picking her up and spinning her around in the moonlight. Serana laughed as well and hugged me as I put her down. “I love you so.” 

Smiling, I pulled back and looked down at her. “My black beauty.” I traced her cheek with my finger as I moved closer to her, covering her lips with mine. Serana sank into my kiss as she moved her arms around my shoulders. Picking her up, I made my way to the bed I used, that sometimes she would use as well. She got more rest in the coffin but that’s another story. 

Laying her down, I looked over her as she sat back up, her fingers immediately going to the laces of my corset. Smiling at her, I began to undress her as well. I lowered myself to the bed with her and she pinned me down, her lips molding to mine. Moaning as I felt her naked flesh against mine, I whispered softly to her. “Turn me again, Serana.” 

She froze, leaning up to look down at me. “What?” Looking up at her, I could sense her fear. 

“I want you to turn me again. It’s that time. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. I want me and you, forever.” Swallowing, she bit her lip, still unsure. “Forever is a long time, Chara. I know you did it once before to help me, but now….” 

I put a finger to her lips and brought up her left hand. “Now, we are getting married. I know what I want, Serana. I want you, always and forever.” Tears filled her eyes and she nodded. “Always and forever.” 

Closing my eyes, I turned my head from her, baring my neck. I felt her hunger as she moved the chain of my necklace and bit into me, causing me to cry out. The minx! Right as her fangs pierced my skin, I felt her fingers thrust into me. The feeling was euphoric! I rode the waves of ecstasy, feeling her draining the life from me as she moved her fingers inside me, fueling the fire. 

I felt her giving me my new life and I felt stronger, once again. My body began to cool, but I still felt warm in her embrace. When she finished, she looked down at me, my blood dripping down her chin. Feeling ravenous myself, in a flash I had her on her back and my face was between her silky legs. 

Thrusting my fingers into her heat, I sank my fangs into her thigh. I didn’t need to drink her blood but I had to know what she tasted like. It was ambrosia! I never wanted to stop, but something else was calling to me. I removed my fangs from her and turned my attention to her dripping center. Licking the blood from my lips I turned my attention to her lower lips and began to devour her. Hearing her moan my name only made me focus on her pleasure more, and soon after, the strong vampire named Serana was a quivering and whimpering lump.

Kissing me, we lay facing each other in the bed. I reached down and covered ourselves with the furs that had been kicked out of the way. She smiled as she saw the blood upon my chain and looked at me. “We are bound now, forever.” Smiling at her, I ran my finger over the ring on her finger. “Sounds like a perfect eternity to me.” 

Soon our eyes closed in sleep and I knew that our lives would be difficult, but as long as I was with Serana, I would be content.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you would like more of this or the prequel story!


End file.
